FAQs
What is the quickest way to earn credits? * How do I redeem treasure keys? * Treasure keys are awarded in the form of bronze, silver, or gold by winning mini-games. Keys can be used to redeem special prizes from treasure chests that are catered to the month's theme. Keys can be earned from Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise Photo Safari, Castle Fireworks Remixed, and Haunted Mansion. Click on the name of the game you would like to learn more information about how many wins it takes to earn each key. * To redeem a treasure key, go to the Pirates Treasure room — located in Adventureland by entering the Pirates of the Caribbean Game Lobby and exiting to the far left — then stand beside the chest whose key you wish to use. The chest to the right is bronze, the chest to the upper left is silver, and the one on the lower left is gold. Once you are standing beside the chest, go to your inventory and find the key under the "pins" tab or by searching "treasure key" in the search feature of your inventory to the far right. Double click the key to put it on your lanyard then click the magic wand beside the chat box and double click the key once more to redeem. A message should appear on your screen telling you which prize you were awarded. * Note: you do not always get a prize from the chests. It may take several tries to win a prize but if a prize is not given, you will be awarded an ash pin which can be sold for 50c. How do I redeem Sword in the Stone (SITS) pins? * Sword in the Stone pins are awarded for riding the rides located in Fantasyland at the Fantasyland Courtyard and can be redeemed for a special pin catered to the month's theme. * To redeem the pin, walk up to the sword in the stone at the top of the Fantasyland Courtyard room. Place the pin onto your lanyard by going to your inventory and finding it under the "pins" tab or typing "sword" into the search feature at the far right of your inventory. Double click the pin and then click the magic wand to the right of the chat box. Double click the pin once more to redeem. * Note: you do not always get a prize from the sword in the stone. It may take several tries to win a prize but if a prize is not given, you will be awarded an ash pin which can be sold for 50c. Where are Host events located? * Host events are events held on specific days/times. To see which events are being hosted this month, click here. * When an event is currently active it will be the room located at the top of the guest rooms list with the orange mickey logo beside it. What is a blind bag and how do I redeem them? ''' * Blind bags typically contain pins catered to the month's theme. They will randomly spawn in public rooms filled with two or more people and can be caught by walking up and standing on them. * To redeem them, go to your inventory and double click the pin to add it to your lanyard. Then click the magic wand beside the chat box and double click the blind bag. A message should appear on your screen telling you what prize was awarded to you. '''What is a crate and how do I redeem them? * Crates may come in various forms related to a certain holiday or month theme and contains special items that might not otherwise be released elsewhere. * Go to your guest room and open your inventory. You should see the crate under the "furniture" tab. Place the crate in your room, stand beside it, and double click it to redeem. * Some crates require a key to redeem them. If you are unable to redeem the crate the standard way, you may have to go to one of the stores' specials and purchase a key which you will wear while standing beside the crate. Click the magic want button beside the chat box and double click the key. I'm having trouble finding players to play friendly multiplayer mini-games. Is there a way I can quickly reach out to everyone who is online to see if they want to join? Yes! The official MyVMK Discord server has a thread made specifically for this and allows you to instant message everyone online to find teammates for mini-games instantly. To learn more about the benefits and how to join the Discord server, head on over to "Helpful Tips" > "Communicate" > "Discord."